Sister I hate you! Yet I care and love you
by BlackFoxNinj4
Summary: Ayane is trying to move on with life. She having conflicts with her hatred and love for her sister. Can she kill her flesh and blood? Or will she confess something more deep.
1. Moving on with life

A/N: I do not own any of the DOA Charters. Tecmo Inc does but not me. Wish I could own Ayane.. But that's another story.  
  
Chapter 1: Moving on with Life.  
Month's after the Dead or Alive 3 tournament, Ayane laid sleepily in her room in a small cabin deep in the forest of Japan. " Father." Ayane rolled over looking out the window listening to the light rain of the earley morning. She sat up to have a closer look outside. She watched as little animals run for shelter so they wouldn't get wet. "Father..I miss how you use to bring me inside the house when I ran out in the rain." Ayane head filled with anger and hatred to herself. She was the one who killed her father. She had no choice; His heart gave into evil. She glanced over at a small wooden box with painted leaves on it. In it slept the Weapon her father has when she fought him, She vowed too never to use it. Unless she had to kill her one and only sister, Kasumi. " First she makes a mockery of me in the Dead or Alive 2 torment. Then she thinks she can get rid of the Run away Shinobi act by trying to win the trust of Hyate by killing my own father. My sister I hate you! I will kill you no matter what!" Ayane notice she was yelling at no one but herself, "God.." She said smacking herself in the forehead. " I think a nice bath will clear my mind."  
  
The rain stopped as Ayane walked outside to her own small little hotspring by the mountainside. She drop her towel. Her smooth and small body was touched by the warmth of the sun that warmed her bearskin. She slowly stepped in the nice hot water, " Mmm.. This feel great." She fumbled with her breast, reminding herself when Kasumi and her took baths together and how the examined each other's chest when they were young. " Memories." She started to wash her whole body and her hair. After what seemed like an hour it started to rain, "Rain let it wash away all these memories." She got out and went back inside. She put on a white Kimono and her Favorite bandanna. She lade on her bed and closed her eye's. "Kasumi sister, I hate you with burning passion but yet I love you. And I will always." She pressed her two fingers on her lips and kissed theme. Ayane Slowly drifted to sleep as the rain pattered in the roof top if her cabin..  
  
Well what did you think of it so far? Please read and Review I already have the second chapter done and I will put it up once I get a Review.. 


	2. A Shinobi that never sleeps

A/N: I do not own any of the DOA Charters. Tecmo Inc does but not me. Wish I could own Ayane.. But that's another story.  
Chapter 2: The Shinobi that never sleeps  
Ayane couldn't sleep that night. Nightmares of her threw her childhood, Kasumi, Genra, Hyate, assassination, and then a dream of her holding the one she loves most in her arms, Kasumi. She woke up sweating. " What a nightmare. Man I'm hungry. I'll go fix me some rice to eat." She got off the bed wiping her forehead clean. She stared out into the night window watching the fireflies glowing brightly. She wonder what everyone else was doing right now. "Damn it, where did I put that bowl and chopsticks!" She searched around the whole kitchen, one of the Stop cabinets where stuck. "Damn cabinet I want my rice!" punching the cabinet breaking it open making all of her bowls fall out and knocking her on the head. "Ow.. I'm such a screw up"  
  
Gathering up all the things while cooking the rice. Ayane thought she heard something outside. She steeped out hearing the wind blow. "Hmp. Just the wind." As she turned around she saw the wind twirl fiercely where the firefly flew. " The hell.?!" She got in her Mugen Tenshin style. There was a loud crack and there stood Ryu Hayabusa. " Hello Ayane, I came to ahh!" Ayane threw a punch at Ryu. He blocked her attack with his wrist  
  
"Ayane?" Right now Ayane was to busy throwing punches at Ryu until she climbed onto his shoulder with his hand in her in a X. She Jumped of his shoulder spinning making Ryu spin threw the air landing on a Pile of Rocks.  
  
"Ayane what the hell was that for?"  
  
"You scared me when I was having my rice."  
  
" Sorry." Ryu said bowing before her  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" She asked helping him up.  
  
" I came to tell you to be careful."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
" Your now know as a runaway shinobi for running away from the village. Also for not taking order from Hayate."  
  
" ...Didn't you beat up Hayate trying to get to my dad?"  
  
" Um.er.. That's a different story. Hayate challenged me." Ayane stood there looking at Ryu . " Please leave I gotta fine Kasumi and see if she will accept me and let me go along with her. Ayane walked off but Hayabusa garbed her shoulder. " Let go of me!" Ayane shrugged her shoulder trying to get Ryu off.  
  
" Ayane.. About your sister. They found her and she was killed."  
  
" Kasumi is to strong to die. Beside how do you know.." Ayane words were trailed off as Ryu handed Kasumi favorite ribbon and her dagger to Ayane. " Ayane I was there when it happened. I was the one who killed her." He turned his back to her and started to walk off.  
  
" I'll kill you.. I'll kill you. She was like your little sister and you had to kill her!" Ayane sprinted at Ryu throwing a punch at him. Ryu was quick; he garbed her fist and flipped her over his shoulder to the cold hard ground. "Shit." She slowly got up.  
  
" Do you want me to end your life also?!" Ryu drew his katana holding the tip of the blade to her neck.  
  
"Go ahead." She closed her eye's griping the blade with her own two hands. " You already killed my sister. So now kill me." She griped the blade tighter making her hands cut into it.  
  
" No I won't." He took the katana out Ayane grasp and sheathed it. " Get some herb's you have a mission to do.  
  
"But I thought I was a run away shinobi now.."  
  
" That was just a joke." He said while grinning.  
  
" A joke."  
  
" Yeah a joke.." He started to laugh a bit. " Did I scare you?"  
  
" No. Wait if that's a joke what about Kasumi?"  
  
" Er.. that's a joke also. We found her but she got away and all we got was her ribbon and dagger."  
  
" .You son of a BITCH!" Ayane kicked Ryu right in the crotch. He fell on the ground with tears in his eyes.  
  
" Anyway what's this mission?" She got up kicking Ryu in the stomach. " Damn it Ayane." He Slowly got up. " Your mission is in Paris, France"  
  
" Let me guess. Helena?"  
  
" No Christie. She knows most of the information about the dissapernce of Kasumi. You know the whole DOATCK thing. We want to know what hell happen. So your mission is to go to this ball. Here your invention."  
  
Ryu handed Ayane a white envelope. Ayane took the letter and read over the card. " There will be other there to watch you." He said looking at Ayane read. "Like who?" She looked upped at him.  
  
"Like me. Where something formal." He smiled a bit.  
  
" You in a Tuxedo?" Ayane busted out laughing. " Ha yeah right. All right I will. Wait. What the hell..everyone who took part in the last Dead or Alive tournament is invited!" Ayane thought went on how Bass and Brad Wong were hitting on her each fight.  
  
" Yeah well.. You weren't invited because they thought you might hurt someone. Beside Lei-Fang is your partner for this mission."  
  
" Lei-Fang. Damn this mission is doomed to fail. Now good bye or come in for some rice.  
  
"I can't, I will see you there. Your plane will be at the airport. You will fly to Hong Kong and meet up with Lei-Fang. From there you go to Paris and your mission will begin. So long Ayane" Ryu disappeared into the wind. Ayane stood there looking at the invite.  
  
" A shinobi never gets to rest. Kasumi sister.. I hope I see you there.." She walked back into her house getting ready for tomorrow morning. 


	3. Dance of Faith

A/n- I don't own any of the Dead or Alive Characters, but once again I wish I had my own Ayane…..

Chapter 3- A Dance Of Faith

A woman stood in front of a giant window looking at airplanes take off and land. She wore a white summer dress with a white blouse. She wore a sunhat to cover the sun from her eyes and to hide her purple hair from the crowd of people. She watched as kids kicked and scream from their parents saying there scared of heights. She saw people reunite with others for business or for love affairs. She watched as a couple hugged, kissed and disappeared into the crowd. She thought of her sister then her mission. Sitting down on a bench ignoring the rude comment young men at her due to her body measurements.

"If I didn't have to keep such a low profile. Those guys will be lying on the floor begging for their mothers." She clenched her fist and looked upped at the ceiling of the airport terminal. "Where is that damn Lei-fang, in fact why do I even have to team up with her in the first place for this damn mission?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a small note. She glanced over it and placed it back in her bag. "All I have to do is go to this damn ball and find this worker of DOATCK and I can go back to my home" placing a hand on her forehead she thought to herself. _And maybe when I get this mission done I can go home with Kasumi. _She heard someone sit next to her, removing her hand from her face and glancing over to the side of her, two arms reached out and warped themselves around her screaming the name, "Ayane!"

The owner of the arms let go of the embrace on Ayane. A young woman stood upped and looked down at Ayane. She wore long stocking with tennis shoes; she had a mini skirt that showed her panties every time the wind would blow. She put her hands in her pocket of her hoodie and looked at Ayane. "Wow Ayane, I never seen you wear something so… um…. nice looking. What's the special occasion?" She grabbed Ayane hands and lifted her to her feet. Walking around and examining ever inch of her body in the dress. "Looks nice on you."

Ayane gave a small blush then covered her face with her hands, turning towards the strange women she started to raise her voice. "Lei-fang what are you doing! You're attracting to much attention…damn it… I should just kill you right now, right here!"

"You wouldn't do such a thing to me, now would you?" she leaned forward as she looked Ayane in the face with a smile. Her head turned to hear the hooting of men looking at her reviling butt from underneath her skirt. She waved to the men stood up straight, turning around and looking at all the signs and shops. "So when is our plane suppose to take off? And where are we going for our trip?"

"They didn't tell you about the mission?" Ayane gritted her teeth as she spoke to her. _And why did I get stuck with you for this. I could have done this alone_.

"Well I didn't expect to have things come up so suddenly. I still have collage work to do, and I really need money to pay for it. That's why I've been entering all the DOA tournaments. But how unlucky for me that Zack won the 3rd one."

"How unlucky me… Anyway our plane will be departing soon. I think its runway number seventeen. Were heading for France too get to that stupid ball thing. I really can't put up another of Bass hitting on me." Picking up her bags walking down the hall, she signaled Lei-fang to come hurry along.

Ayane and Lei-fang weaved there way threw the flood of people to find there plane. They bored it and sat in the 1st class seat. People with tuxedo and fancy attire looked at Lei-fang as she sat down, muttering rude comments under their breath. Ayane evently found her seat and started to put her bags down. She had to stand on her toes too get the luggage in the compartment. As she did a man thought it would be nice to feel on Ayane buttocks, he moved his hand up and down her rear but he stopped as Ayane took a hold of his hand.

"What do you think I am? Some kind of play toy too you, am I just your doll to touch and please when you feel like it?" she tighten the grip on the man's hand. Raising her hand along with his into the air. "I just love this feeling, squeezing the life out of someone as they slowly plead for their life." She grinned as she watched the man's hand turn purple

"I'm sorry! Please I won't do it again!" his cries for his hands freedom didn't affect Ayane. She was squeezing too the point of breaking his wrist.

"Sorry! You won't do it again!" she laughed causing people to look at her. "I don't care for such meaning less words like that!" her head started to race with memories. She remembered the time when people at the village use to beat up on Ayane every time Kasumi and her played. She remembered her sister always saying sorry because they picked Ayane and never on Kasumi. "Just this once…but if I ever see you lay your hands on me or another woman. I'll make sure you will leave this plane with your hand in a plastic bag to show what pathetic friends you got on your trip." She let go and watched him hold his hand tears streaming down his eyes. She sat in her seat and looked over at Lei-fang.

"You could have just ignored him. It would have been for the better." Lei-fang opened up an old magazine which had Zack on the cover with the titles 'Zack's big win! What's next for him?' She browsed threw the pages, looking over at Ayane every once and a while.

"Please Fasten your Seatbelts." Said a voice over the intercom. The plane slowly moved as it turned and took off. Lei-fang looked threw her window watching the ground disappear beneath the giant plane. "We got about a 4 hour trip ahead of us Ayane. So should we watch the in flight movie." Reaching into the plane seats, she pulled out some headphones and looked at her.

"I'll think I will pass on watch the movie. These movies are sometimes not good. Well I'm going to take a nap. Please wake me up when we get there." Messing with a few buttons she got the seat to move back a little. She listed to Lei-fang hum a small melody as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Two little girls ran threw a forest. A young Ayane ran threw a forest holding young Kasumi hand. Ayane grip on her sister hand was tight, she didn't want to let go of I, she wanted to hold on forever. She ran with her resisting too look back at what was chasing them, but her tiny eyes wandered along with her head to see the people of the village chasing after.

"Don't…." taking a big breath to finish her words. The running had made her lose so much breath. "…Let go Kasumi…were almost there!"

"Ayane…" panting and also taking in a breath of air. "I'm tired…can we stop playing tag now?"

"No Kasumi! Were not playing tag…everyone is mean to me there!"

"I'm sorry Ayane… maybe my mommy will make everyone stop!"

Ayane thought of how recently Ayame her and Kasumi mother told her truth to her own birth. How Raidou was her real father. But she ignored the ideas of that and thought of Genra as her own real true father. She felt a branch cut into her cheek.

"Ouch!" placing a hand over her cheek, she removed it too see her blood covered hand. "A branch can't do that, can it?" she felt another cut across her cheek, She watched as a shuriken struck a tree.

"Ayane… there throwing shuriken's at us!" Kasumi let go of Ayane hand, she turned around held up her arms. "Please stop! Don't hurt Ayane!"

Ayane reached for Kasumi hand to take hold of it once more, the hand that made her safe from everyone else in the world that hated her. She reached out inches away but failed as Kasumi was lifted onto the shoulders by one of the villagers.

"You girl! Look at all the trouble you caused!" said a villager as he raised his hand and brought it across Ayane face. Watching her hold her face he spited on her. "Go home you disgusting child of Raidou! We don't need you here!"

Ayane watched Kasumi turn her head to wave to her. Watching the men walk deeper into the forest, tears streamed down her cheek. "Kasumi come back!" she screamed as hard as she could and started to chase after. "Bring me back my Kasumi!" she caught up kicking and screaming at one of the men.

"I told you to go home!" He brought his hand across her face one more.

"I'M NOT GOING HOME WITHOUT MY KASUMI!" She screamed harder as he smacked her across the face again.

"Are you asking for an early death!" using his massive hand to warp around Ayane tiny little neck. He lifted her into the air. "To hell you go! You will be seeing that Raidou soon!" He walked over toward a cliff and let go over her.

"Kasumi!" Reaching out towards her sister's hands. She heard Kasumi scream her name out but the sound of her voice faded out the faster and deeper she fell towards the button of the Cliffside. "Kasumi! I love you!" She managed too turn herself to see how far away from the button she was. The ground came closer and closer "I really do love you sister" she closed her eyes for a final time as she met the ground.

* * *

"Ayane! Ayane! Wake up Ayane!"

"Ahhh!" She sat up in a cold sweat; she gave a sigh of relief realizing what just happen was just a dream.

"Ayane, you were screaming in your sleep." She giggled and looked out the window. "Looks like were landing. Oh, you also got a little bit of drool on your face." Getting to her feet. She grabbed her and Ayane luggage; she walked through the crowd of people to get towards the ground of Paris, France.

Ayane looked at all the people and stands, she watched as men and women talk in French about their life and daily activities. She tried her best to translate what they were saying, but not paying attention to her teacher in foreign language studies.

"Ayane, do you understand what any of them are saying?" She said in a voice that sounded like she was mocking her.

"…Of course I do! See that one guy is talking about how his wife left him and beat him with three pieces of French fries and left him to eat dog biscuits for the rest of his life." She smiled even thou her lye was not true.

"Yeah what ever," she walked towards the man and talked too him, She came back too fix Ayane mistakes. "He was talking about how cute we look and we would like too treat us to a dinner tonight if you don't mind."

"Well…I'm not sure, we just got here and we do need to check in at the hotel." She fumbled with this location of their hotel.

"Well we can just tell him no thanks. That's all we have to say him come on you can do it." She said happily as she shoved Ayane in front of the man.

"Err…Well Sir.." She listened to him ramble on in French. "Damn it! Forget it Lei-fang let's go!" She griped Lei-fang hand and ran off with her. After what seem to be running for ten minutes they came to a big hotel with fancy decorations. "Lei-fang you should take care of all the speaking. I hate speaking to these people; they suck just like on French bitch I know."

"What was that?" Said a voice coming from behind them, "I hope this bitch you're not talking about is not this delicate beauty behind you."

"How did I know I was going to run into French girl here?" she said in an anger tone as she turned to meet face to face with Helena. "Oh hello, you still are crying about your stupid mother?"

She clenched her fist and looked into Ayane's eyes, her own eyes full of hatred. "Listen; thanks to you I have no family. My father was killed by I don't know who, and you killed my mother. Why not end my life here?"

"My pleasure, it would make me happy for me to not see you face anymore. Hearing you scream and cry will make me much happy." She said as she raised her arms.

"Helena! Ayane! Please no fighting, we are in public anyway. Beside Helena you look nice and you don't want to get your hair and nails are messed up from beating up on Ayane now do you?" Lei-fang stepped between them with her arms out stretched between the two.

"Your right Lei-fang" Ayane gave a sigh of relief and looked over at Helena. "You're lucky I can be a sweet person sometimes. "She picked upped her bags and walked threw the hotel doors. "Come on Lei-fang we need to find our room."

Lei-fang waved to Helena as she followed her into the hotel. The lobby was filled with people; there were people in suits and dresses. This was known as a classy hotel to Ayane and Lei-fang, one they could not afford. Lei-fang walked towards the counter and asked for her hotel key. The main at the counter looked at Lei-fang cloths in a disgusted way, as did all the other people in the lobby of the hotel. After a couple of minutes Lei-fang took the key and walked back to Ayane.

"Ayane do you get the feeling that these people don't like the way we look or dress?" She spun around letting her skirt go up a little.

"Well Lei-fang let me say a few things. I'm dressed to hide my cover like I'm some young house wife who works in a garden to take care of her soon to be family." She took off her hat and looked over at Lei-fang examine her attar. "And you… well you look like a high school whore, who would sleep with any of these poor pathetic rich men in this hotel lobby. So what do they see?" She pointed to her self, "A nice kind gentle girl, and when they look at you…" She smiled and pointed at Lei-fang. "They see a gold digging whore ready to jump on the next available rich man. Who screams 'Oh my word" for every new pleasurable experience he will have. That what they see in you" she said in a happily voice when she was done. "Anyway here's our room. Let unpack and get ready for this stupid ball thing."

"I'm very hurt by your words…" she gave a small sniffle and unpacked her things. "I'm not a high school whore." She sniffled again, "and nor do I sleep with rich men who say 'Oh my word' every time he gets naughty." she looked over at Ayane getting undressed.

"Hmm we still got about two hours till this damn thing. I'm going to hop into the shower and get ready, and for you. Don't get in any trouble I'm not in the mood for saving your ass when you're in trouble." She threw down her dress and hat onto the floor and approached the bathroom door. "And please don't disturbed me while I'm in the shower." She walked in and closed the door behind her.

Lei-fang changes as she listened to Ayane sing a soothing melody. After a while, Lei-fang had all her things unpacked. She slipped on some black stock that came up to her thighs. She then slipped on a thin black dress over her head; the chest area of her dress was cut with the shape of a heart. Putting on some black gloves and some heels she examined herself in the mirror. "This looks nice. I hope Ayane's dress is just as nice. Maybe I should lay it out for her." She approached Ayane suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a thin dress, which looked similar to hers, but the space was a V. Laying it across the bed she examined it as she laid down some heels and stocks next to it. "Alright there we go this looks nice for Ayane" she said happily as she sat on the bed waiting for the water to stop running.

She took a deep breath as the water caressed ever inch of her smooth naked body. She held her head and she reached out for the showerhead, she gave it a small twist and the water stopped spraying. Moving the shower curtains to the side and stepping out of shower area, she reached for a towel, warping it around her upper body and waist. She approached the mirror and examined her face to see if she had any new marks. Turning her head from left to right her red eyes looked back at her. "Kasumi eye's are normal compared to mines. Her are just brown while mines are red… blood red kind of." She smiled a little and moved a hand threw her hair. "Kasumi hair is longer and more nicer…" she leaned in closer to the mirror examining the color of her hair. "Also her his orange like… a nice color then my purple hair." She reached her hand out towards the mirror. Touching at her reflections face, slowly moving her hand to caresses her own face to feel its features. "I wonder if her skin is just as soft as mines right now, it has always been because of the way the people treated her like she was some kind of queen." She lowered her head then looked back into the reflection of herself, "I was treated like some kind of dirty dog with some kind of disease!" clenching her fist and brings it up to her face. "I hated them all!" her screamed echoed from the bathroom but it did not hinder the sound of the mirror breaking beneath her fist.

"Ayane are you okay! I heard something break, did you fall or anything?" Lei-fang yelled threw the bathroom door. She watched as the door swung open. Stepping back to look at Ayane walk towards the bed. "Ayane you're bleeding! Come on let me get some bandages. We'll just put some gloves over your hand. No one will notice them, come on" she looked threw some cabinets and pulled out a first-aid kit.

Ayane sat on the bed and let her towel fall, she held out her hand as she let Lei-fang tend to her injured hand. "It's nothing much Lei-fang just some glass in my hand, the usual stuff I 'm use too." She said in a quiet voice. "Ahh! What the hell are you putting on me!" jerking her hand away she looked at Lei-fang and the bottle of disinfected.

"It's supposed to help stop any infections. Have you ever tried it?"

"I haven't been to a regular store in a while. I'm use to using leaves and stuff for my injuries." She smiled as Lei-fang warped the bandage around her, "Beside would you sell medical supplies to a women covered in blood with glass shards and other stuff piercing threw the skin?" She laughed as she watched Lei-fang put the kit away.

"Maybe I would. It would be fun to heal the injured people, what if it was a really cute guy or something. Thanks a lot Ayane now I want to get a medical degree." She giggled and looked at Ayane slip on her panties then her outfit. " Looking nice Ayane! Let me get some gloves for you." She searched threw the suitcase and pulled out some black gloves. "Here you go," She helped slipped them on her hands. "There we go. Now were ready for the ball. I wonder if he is going to be there." She blushed as she walked out the door.

Ayane looked over at the opened door and thought to herself, _maybe she will be there. I will be happy if my sister is there with me. _She smiled and walked out the door closing it behind her.

* * *

The ballroom was full of people with different outfit that shone in the bright light. But as Ayane and Lei-fang walked into the ballroom they notice something a little odd.

"Ayane…." Lei-fang examined everyone with mask on.

"Yeah, I think Hayabusa forgot to tell us it was a masked ball. Now I feel stupid." She clenched her fist looking down at the people dancing. She slowly turned to walk out the doors but as she did a figure stood in front of her. "Excuse me if you value your life you would move out my way." Looking up at the figure she watched as a mask covered her face and a rubber band slap on the back of her head. "OW! Who the hell are you?" She stepped back and adjusted the mask.

The figure laughed as it took a few steps backwards, it removed it's masked and his brown eyes stared into Ayane red ones. "Glad to see you to Ayane. Here you go Lei-fang" he handed her a mask also.

"H-H-Hayabusa…" Ayane looked upped at him. "How come you didn't tell me that it was a costume ball." She gritted her teeth threw her mask and looked up at him. If there weren't so many people here I would have stabbed you by now." She fixed her dress and looked over at Lei-fang. "Um Lei-fang where are you?" She looked down at the dance floor and watched her dancing with various people. "Damn that Lei-fang." She walked down the steps towards a table, but she was stopped as Hayabusa took grasp of her hands. "Hey what do you think your doing?"

He gave a small grin as he placed his mask on his face. He leaned into towards her ear and whispered, "Dancing with you." He saw her turn her head as they walked down onto the ballroom floor.

The floor was crowed with couples holding hands dancing to a slow melody. Ayane And Hayabusa danced around people as the music played, they bumped into other contender of their DOA Tournament. They laughed and nodded when they saw Zack and Bass dancing since there partner Hitomi and Tina switched off during the dance. After about ten minutes the two sat down and watched the other people dance.

"Thank you Hayabusa." She took off her mask her face was a bright red. She watched Hayabusa pick up a small napkin to whip the sweat from her face. "You don't have to do that you know. " leaning back on the chair and looking at him wiping her face clean.

"I'm just being a gentle men." He said in a soothing voice.

"Shouldn't you be off cutting peoples heads clear off?" looking up at him then at the dance floor.

"Yeah I should, but there nothing exciting now. Just looking for some side jobs right now." Looking up at the ceiling he gave a small chuckle. "One time one of my jobs was to help this elderly woman with her garden. Might as well call it a ninja garden." He laughed and looked at Ayane face. His eyes traveled down her facial features onto her moist chest area. He looked at the top of her breast then slowly traveled down. His vision became a blur after a while.

"Some kind of gentlemen you are, your looking at a young girls breast! Your so rude!" She giggled as she slowly gave a small fake sob.

"I'm sorry about that. I couldn't help it. You just remind me of your sister, you both look alike so much, well beside the eye color and the hair color. You guys do look alike" he stood up and looked at the crowd of people. "Come on we have more dancing to do." Grabbing her hand and bring her back onto the dance floor. The two waltz along with everyone else.

As they danced a girl in a pure white dress walked onto the floor, she had a slender body and with what to seem to be perfect measurements. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a mask that cover covered her eyes and a side of her mouth. She walked onto the dance floor and examined everyone dancing around her. All the men looked over at her and asked her for a dance. She shook her head no and turned them down. She walked across the room as the people made a path for her towards a chair.

"Wow she very nice looking." Hayabusa looked over her shoulder then back at Ayane. "Maybe I could ask her for a dance. I might be the lucky one to not get turned down."

"She looks too good for you. In face for anyone in matter of fact." She looked over at her sitting at the table. "It would be funny if I got to dance with her."

"Then why don't you try. I mean it would be kind of cute to see someone as nice as you to be dancing with something as nice as that." He took a step backwards and walked off towards the table he had occupied before.

"_What was I thinking? I'm just going to sit back down at the table_" she thought to herself as she walked back to the table. She felt a hand take its place on her shoulder. She turned around looking at the hands owner.

"Um…Excuses me?" The girl in the white dress looked at her. "Would you like to have a dance with me?" She stepped back a little with her hand outwards. Waiting for her reply.

Ayane hesitated for a while, she reached out her hand and placed it into the woman's hand. She nodded as the women took hold of her other hand. _What am I doing? I don't know this woman but it feels like I do for some strange reason._ She moved along with the woman as they waltz's across the dance floor. Ayane moved her head from side to side looking over her partner shoulders as they danced. She could see some of the men's jealousy behind those masks. She smiled behind her mask and looked into the eye's of the women.

"Is something the matter?" her voice was calm to Ayane ears.

"No…I'm okay. Just your eyes remind me of someone." She shifted her eyes, removing the gaze on the women's eyes.

"Do you want to go out onto the balcony? There shouldn't be that many people out there. And we could take these masks off." She looked at Ayane for a reply but didn't wait. She took hold of her hand and ran out the room leaving the crowd of people amiss.

The two ran out onto a balcony, which over looked the city. The illuminated lights of the city looked like the stars above them. They looked at each other and looked back at the lights. Ayane placed her shoulders on the railing of the balcony and looked at the women.

"Well that was tiring." She said as she placed her hands over the mask and removed it from her face. Looking over at her newfound friend. "Aren't you going to remove your mask as well?"

Looking over at her she removed her mask slowly. She let her hair fall as well. "There we go Ayane."

"K…K…Kasumi!" Ayane dropped her mask to the ground as Kasumi moved her hands threw her hair.

"Surprised too see me?" Kasumi looked at her and smiled

* * *

An- so what do you guys think so far? It's been a while since I last updated so please review. Thank you. 


End file.
